General Viggo
General Viggo is the main antagonist in the Fur Fighters series. He is often seen accompanied with his pet human, Fifi. Biography An old foe of Roofus the Hound, Viggo was defeated by the Fur Fighters many years ago, but vowed revenge before making his escape. Some time later, he made good on this promise, attacking Fur Fighter Village and stealing the Fur Fighter babies and spouses, hoping that his old enemies would not attack whilst he held these hostages. New Quack City .]] Noting that the funds of Viggo Industries were being drained by his world domination operations, Viggo staged a heist at the Quackenheim Museum, in order to steal the Roquefort Diamonds, a pair of flawless diamond earings. He coordinated the heist from the World Quack Centre, before unleashing his troops on Lower East Quack, distarcting the NQPD and allowing his troops to take the diamonds. However, they were foiled by the Fur Fighters. A furious Viggo unleashed the mind-controlled Gwynth upon the city, but she was defeated by Tweek and returned to her usual self. Beaver Power .]] After his failure in New Quack City, Viggo took over the Beaver Power company in order to build a massive Beaver Dam that would provide power for all his industrial purposes, using Fur Fighters babies as a workforce and armed bears in order to force the beavers into compliance. He also left Juanita, Rico the Penguin's now mutated wife, in the central tank of the Dam in case the Fur Fighters came to liberate the beavers. Ultimately however, Viggo was foiled and Rico managed to rescue his wife. Cape Canardo .]] Furious at his failure at Beaver Power, Viggo plotted revenge by dropping anvils on the Fur Fighters from space. Unfortunately, his Peacock sergeants only packed one anvil, and the assassination attempt failed. Irritated, Viggo returned to Earth, leaving a mutated Claude to destroy Space Station Meer. Once again the Fur Fighters foiled his attempt as Juliette the Cat defeated her husband in battle and managed to restore the mutant to normal. Dinotopolis After his failure at Cape Canardo, Viggo focused his attentions away from the Fur Fighters and began an operation in the secret underground world of Dinotopolis, which he had discovered during his time at God Machine Valley. Viggo Industries began harnessing Dino technology for their own purposes, with the General using a large robot piloted by Esmerelda to interact with the locals. When the Fur Fighters also discovered Dinotopolis, a furious Viggo dispatched the mutated kangaroo to eliminate his foes, but she was defeated by her husband Bungalow. Desperate Measures Viggo soon discovered that his supply of troops was almost exhausted, and he devised a plan to create an undead army for himself by opening a portal to The Bad Place in Anatat Tatanatat, using Winnie and her youngest pup to help him, whilst also keeping a mutated Mai behind bars for later. Viggo A Gogo Having finally had enough of his tiresome foes, General Viggo attacked Fur Fighter Village, revealing the entrance to his secret hideout. When the Fur Fighters entered, they were quick to destroy the 25 Air crafts he had planned on using to attack the village again, leading them to his secret submarine. After using one of the torpedos located on the sub itself to destroy it, General Viggo moved them into his Secret Island, where he was willing to give up everything in his possession just to see the end of his enemies. Unfortunately, when Tweek destroyed his beloved pet Fifi, General Viggo flew into a rage, welcoming them into the final battle. The Final Showdown After all of Viggo's possessions were gone, it's time for Viggo to deal with the Fur Fighters personally, after letting the the Fur Fighter that's still on the island into his lair. The General places a clone on a giant platform with scale models of all the places the Fur Fighters have been. The General welcomes the Fur Fighters and starts firing at the Fur Fighter with a Heavy Machine Gun. After a hard battle, the Fur Fighters manage to destroy General Viggo and enter the next room. While entering the next room, a machine starts to spurt out Viggo Clones. Soon General Bristol phases in the room informing them that the Viggo they fought was just a clone! He also told them the machine will keep spurting clones out forever unless the six red fuse boxes are destroyed. After all of the Fur Fighters used their special abilities and destroyed the red fuse boxes, they headed out onto a giant balcony where the real Viggo awaited. Viggo asked them to wait a second, and used a strange backpack to turn himself into a mutant. The Fur Fighters fought hard, destroying the backpack by stunning Viggo and forcing him back to his regular self, before defeating him fully. Or so they thought. Aftermatch After the battle with Viggo, Roofus enters the burning balcony through a Telepoint, but gets attacked by Viggo surprisingly, and he threw a grenade into the Telepoint, blowing up the whole entire Teleportation Device. The remaining Fur Fighters at the Undermill began pleading for Chang to fix the device to save Roofus. After Viggo tells Roofus for any last words, the whole entire gang showed up and saved Roofus from Viggo. General Viggo was quick to acknowledge his defeat, and leapt into the water. Soon the whole entire island blew up from the Clone machine being destroyed. As the Fur Fighters drift away in the ocean, Roofus is questioned as to whether they would ever see him again, to which Roofus was positive that they would. Trivia *In some concept art and the Pinball machine in The Rumpus Room, General Viggo is shown in an unknown uniform. This was probably meant to be used in Beaver Power, since it matches their aesthetic. *General Viggo is shown to have a slight interest in Juliette, as evident by his collection of various images of her. One image even shows the pair as though they were getting wed. *The Pet Yums mascot is often referred to as Viggo Jr. or Viggette in promotional material. Category:Enemies Category:Cats Category:Male Characters Category:Characters